Magic
The magical field exists in parallel with the electromagnetic and gravitational fields, and acts in a similar way, being influenced by change in the magical charge of any particle. Points along the field exist in a specific place and time, and contain energy and momentum. These magical points, called Magitons, oscillate fluidly within the magical field, and their oscillations can be quantified by Maguz (Mz), which are defined as cycles per second. The oscillations of Magitons contain energy and can be manipulated, affecting other physical fields. Magitons are relativistic (the location and vector of each individual Magiton is irrelevant), and can each be classified by two numbers. These numbers correspond to the Magiton's energy and parity. For example, a high energy, perpendicularly oscillating Magiton might be classified as M(7000,1). Energy The energy of each Magiton is proportional to its Mz, meaning the faster the Magiton oscillates, the more energy it contains. The maximum possible energy a Magiton can have is exactly equal to 9,000 Mz. Most non-magical things in the world have a natural frequency at which it will oscillate Magitons, but an Mz of zero. However, if energized by a magical charge, non-magical items can radiate magical energy at its natural frequency (e.g. a tree would vibrate at around 3,900 Mz and an arc of electricity would vibrate at around 6,700 Mz). * 0 Mz: No magical energy. This is the fundamental Mz of empty space. * 0 - 100 Mz: Infraethereal energy. Not enough energy to influence much, but is given off by all "non-magical" bodies due to random Magiton motion. * 100 - 1000 Mz: Corporeal energy. Enough energy to influence air and light gas. * 1000 - 1700 Mz: Enough energy to influence liquid water. * 1700 - 2000 Mz: Enough energy to influence ice. * 2000 - 2500 Mz: Enough energy to influence most lighter elements. Things like rocks, gems, sulphur and salt. * 2500 - 3800 Mz: Enough energy to influence heavier elements. Things like iron, gold, and lead. * 3800 - 4000 Mz: Enough energy to influence complex biological structures. Things like proteins, enzymes, and tissue. * 4000 - 5000 Mz: Ultracorporeal energy. Enough energy to influence plasma and fire. * 5000 - 6000 Mz: Enough energy to influence light. * 6000 - 7000 Mz: Enough energy to influence electricity and magnetism. * 7000 - 8000 Mz: Enough energy to influence nuclear forces. * 8000 - 9000 Mz: Ultraspacial energy. Enough energy to influence space and time. Parity Magitons each have a parity, which is defined as the direction in which it oscillates relative to its vector. * A parity of 1 corresponds to a Magiton oscillating exactly parallel to its average direction of motion, or transversely (similarly to light). * A parity of -1 corresponds to a Magiton oscillating exactly perpendicular to its average direction of motion, or longitudinally (similarly to sound). * A parity of 0 corresponds to a Magiton with perfectly random motion. Most non-magical bodies have a total parity of 0. All Magitons have a parity between -1 and 1. * Magical energy with a positive parity is used alongside natural bodies and processes, harnessing the elements and enhancing properties. * Magical energy with a negative parity is used to disrupt natural bodies and processes, transforming the elements and changing properties.